Sirius Black and the marauders, year 3
by Catrina9
Summary: It's just another year at Hogwarts for the lively trio, or is it? ... To succeed in something you need to pay a certain price, but this was not the kind of price they had expected... CANCELLED
1. Introduction

~*~*Sirius Black and the marauders, year 3*~*~  
  
Sirius black was a thirteen year old boy with jet-black hair, brown eyes and a perfectly unormal life. He also had magical powers and this year he was attending Hogwarts - school of witchcraft and wizardry as a third year along with his best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!" ".What.?" He moaned, half-asleep dreaming of the pranks they were going to pull this year, ".Go away.." "Fine, but you're going to miss the Hogwarts express." Tiffany said and walked out of the room, leaving Sirius alone. "Why does the train have to leave in the morning.?" he got up and managed to find his clothes in the dark, put them on and stumbled down the stairs. " 'morning sweetheart," Jane Black was standing by the kitchen bench preparing some food," Eat fast, you have to leave soon." "Sure." he was still pretty sleepy, but he managed to get some food in his mouth. "How did you dress yourself?" Tiffany looked at him and the expression on her face was indescribable, " You've put your head where your arms are supposed to be and your socks are the wrong way." " Oh," he said looking down at himself, " That's why it was so narrow." " Sirius, you can't even dress yourself properly and now you're going away for a year?" she loved to tease him, " Good luck ." " Hey! I'm not that bad -" " Good morning everybody!" sirius' dad had just entered the room, "Ready to leave son?" "Yeah, just let me fix my sweater," "And socks maybe?" she said as she stuck her tongue out to him. " Where's your manners young lady?!" he joked also sticking out his tongue. "My, what a friendly family I have" Nathan Black said looking at his children, "Well, we better get going Sirius. Remember the Hogwarts express leaves exactly at 11 o'clock. Don't want to miss it ,do we?" "Nope.Coming." Sirius was trying to get his head out of his sweater without succeeding. While fighting he said good-bye to Tiffany and his mother, and headed for the stairs. " OUCH!" he had tripped and fell over his trunk, ".bloody sweater."  
  
They got in the car ( his dad worked in the ministry and therefore they had borrowed one this day) and left for Kings cross.  
  
" James!" Sirius shouted to a boy in front of him with the same jet-black hair, "James! Over here!" the boy turned around and a big smile came over his face when he saw Sirius. "Sirius!" he ran over to him, "How are you? I've missed you!" "I'm great! I've missed you too, I've been stuck with Tiff the whole summer.can you imagine how boring.?" he said rolling his eyes. "He he , lets go find an empty compartment and wait for Remus." "Ok"  
  
The two boys took their trolleys and ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.The Hogwarts express stood there on the platform full of wizards and witches, its bright red colour shone and it looked so magical (it is magical). James and Sirius went through the crowd and helped each other lift the trunks onboard, then they started searching for an empty compartment.  
  
"This one is empty." Sirius opened the door and peeked in, "Lets sit here." "Ok," James pulled his trunk with him and sat down on the seat next to his friend, "I wonder when Remus comes" "yeah," Sirius was looking out of the window searching for his other friend with his eyes, "there's Lilly!" "Where?" James asked, going slightly red.  
  
Lily Evans was his girlfriend, she was muggleborn and her sister Petunia was as bad as she could be. She hated her sister. No one could see they were related, lily had red hair and green eyes, Petunia had brown hair and looked like a horse.  
  
"Over there," he pointed at a group of giggling girls, "to the left." "I'll be right back," James got up from the seat and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, someone else did. There was a loud thud and, "OUCH!" "OUCH!" James had crashed into a boy with brown hair. He got up from the floor, brushed his trousers and turned to see whose head he had banged into, "Remus!" "James!" the boy looked around inside the compartment, "And Sirius!" "Hello Remus!" Sirius smiled at him, "What a smashing entrance" "Literally." he added and started laughing. "Hey, don't laugh!" James rubbed his head, "that did hurt you know!" "Sorry," he said while still laughing, " I can't help it." "Watch it, or I'll hex you," he said warningly, "I know some pretty good ones you know." "You can't hex me until we've reached Hogwarts," he said sticking out his tongue. "Wanna bet?" James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' chest. "so..." Remus began, trying to change subject, "How's your summer been, guys?" "Absolutely smashing!" Sirius said giving him a wicked grin. Remus and James looked at each other and nodded. They pulled out their wands and said in unison: "RICTUSEMPRA!" A yellow beam of light came out of their wands and hit Sirius in his stomach, causing him to burst out laughing uncontrollable. " Please..make...it..stop." he managed to say in between laughing. "Nope." "I think not" They both took a seat and started talking about what they were going to do back at Hogwarts. "Did you bring some tubes of superglue" "Of course," James answered , "I've got three." "Good -"  
  
  
  
The door went up and the boys stopped talking. Three girls were standing in front of them surveying the scene. Sirius who was still under the laughing spell, was rolling on the floor with watery eyes, remus and James was whispering to each other with two identical evil grins on their faces. The girl with brown hair, took out her wand, pointed it at her boyfriend and muttered the counter curse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
".Thanks.," he said tired of all the laughing.  
  
"Welcome," she gave him a smile and took a seat.  
  
The other girl had ginger coloured hair and the same green eyes as Lily. She sat down on the seat next to Catty and whispered something. They too got an evil grin on their faces.  
  
"What are you two up to?" James had noticed what had just happened and looked suspiciously at them.  
  
"What makes you think we're up to anything?" Nat said innocently.  
  
"And what are you up too?" Catty said raising her eyebrows, "I remember seeing two huge grins when entering."  
  
"Nothing." they answered in unison.  
  
"sure," came Lily's voice, "none of you are up to anything, you're all a bunch of angels."  
  
"Exactly" Sirius had now recovered from the hex and found a seat, "That's what we are, angels."  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he said that, the train left the station. It left with a great speed and started on its way through the mountains, heading for the castle. 


	2. The train ride

The six teenagers were talking loudly about their summer and what they had done, until they were interrupted by two ugly slytherins. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had decided to pay them a visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Having fun are we?" Lucius said starring at them with his cold, grey eyes, "Well, it won't last for long, The Dark Lord will kill all mud bloods including your little friends within the end of this term." " The Dark Lord?" James got up from his seat and looked Lucius in the eyes, " You mean that dork who wants to get rid of everyone 'unworthy' of studying magic?" " Calling him a dork could be the last thing you'll do, Potter!" he spat, "He might as well kill you or your filthy parents tonight!"  
  
  
  
They stood there for a while staring at each other with utterly disgust and pure hate, before the old witch with the trolley came. She smiled at them kindly and asked of they wanted something from the trolley.  
  
"Come," Lucius and Severus turned around and left without an other word. "Brats," Remus said and took out some money from his pocket, " I'll have a pack of Bertie Botts every flavour beans." "Here you go sweetie," she handed the every flavour beans and some change, and continued on her route through the train full of students. "What did Malfoy mean with that?" Nat asked, "Within the end of this term?" "I don't like this," Lily said a bit pale, "Last year he killed 30 muggles on one raid.!" "Don't worry Lily," Catty said reassuring, "The ministry will catch that maniac soon, won't they Sirius?" "Well, they are trying their best to catch him," he said, "but it's very hard, he's even gotten lots of supporters. I think they call themselves deatheaters." "Deatheaters?" Remus asked, "I bet Malfoys dad is one!" "He probably is," James had also joined their conversation, "The Malfoys hate muggles and muggleborns. It wouldn't surprise me if he became one too." "No," Sirius said, "he has the right attitude and likes bossing people around, he would fit perfect." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I really want to punch him in the nose every time he says something offending, but he would end up without any bones in his nose. All he ever does is offend, brag and boss that greasy git Snape around." Remus said clenching his fist. "You really should hit him," Catty said to him, "or I will." "Do girls punch people in their noses?" James asked knowing the answer, "I thought they screamed and got their boyfriends to do it." "I could do that too," she answered, "but I wouldn't mind slapping his ugly, pale face." "My, what a violent girlfriend you've got Sirius." Remus joked, "She's almost as bad as you." "She is," Sirius said "That's why we fit so well. Didn't you know? evil attracts evil." "jepp!" Catty said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Does anyone want an every flavour bean?" Remus said offering the 'box' to the others. "I'll try one," Nat said and took one. "Me too," James took one and ate it, "ewe! Dirt!" "Dirt's not that bad, I've gotten worse," Lily said. "No thanks, Remus," Catty said, "I don't really like them." "I wonder why," Nat said, "not all of them are bad though, the one I got now was ok." "What was it?" Sirius asked curiously. "ehm, coffee," she said ,"or that's what it tasted like."  
  
"What time is it?" Remus asked looking out of the window.  
  
  
  
It was getting darker, the sun was almost gone and the wind was howling outside. "We should be there soon." "I think it's around seven o'clock or something like that." Lily said. "I'm glad we're not first years," Sirius said, "because I wouldn't like to cross the lake in this weather." "Neither would I, but, it would be perfect to push someone out in the water." James said thoughtfully. "You wouldn't.?!" Lily said not believing her boyfriend was that evil ,"You can't be serious? No one's that evil." "He would." Remus said casually, "In fact I think he has done it before." "On us!" Nat and Catty said in unison, "And we still haven't got you for it." "Correction, we hadn't got you for it." Nat said smiling at him. "What have you done?" he said, "Tell me." "I think you'll find out soon," Lily said noticing something in their hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus who was still looking out of the window, completely in his own thoughts, suddenly realised what he was looking at. It was the beginning of Hogsmeade! They would be at the station soon! He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. It was his second home and all his friends were there with him, but now he didn't have his father to help him through the full moon. However, his friends were trying in secret to become animaguses to keep him with company.  
  
'That's what real friends are for,' he thought for him self, 'they support you through the bad times.' He shook all his thoughts and worries away and told the others. They all started to gather their stuff and five minutes later the dark mountains surrounding them 'disappeared'. The train stopped and all of the students walked out on the platform. At the end of it stood a huge, hairy giant. He was holding a pink umbrella and a lantern, his voice was loud and a bit scary if you didn't know how friendly he really was. His beard was messy and it didn't look like he had cut it for ages!  
  
  
  
"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Hagrid shouted , "C'mon now! Don't be shy!"  
  
All of the first years followed him to the shore where lots of magical boats laid waiting for them. The other students walked towards the horseless carriages. The marauders and their girlfriends got in one and as soon as they climbed in, it started on it's way to the bewitched castle.  
  
Hogwarts was filled with light and life, the teachers were preparing for the students arrival and the house elfs were putting the last finish on the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the end of chapter two, I know it was very short, but I want the sorting and train ride separate. Please R&R (read and review) And I know that I should end with a cliffy, but there's no good cliffys to put here. I'll come up with some the other chapters though, so don't worry ; )  
  
  
  
* btw: DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Catty , Nat and some more to come nor do I own Hogwarts and the Hogwarts express, it all belongs to the great author Joanne K. Rowling 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

I'm finally finished writing this chapter! Thanx to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. If you have any tips or something like that, please tell me. This is my first fiction ever so comments/tips/complains can help me make it better ;-)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------*-- -----------------------------------------------  
Back to Hogwarts  
It was getting late and the dark forest surrounding the castle was pitch- black. The moon was shining bright over the scenario together with the stars. It was actually a very beautiful night. If only they had gotten the chance to enjoy it, but the road to Hogwarts was full of small rocks making the carriage shake every now and then..  
Nat was sitting on the end with the open window and just staring at the twinkling stars. Her deep, green eyes were sparkling in the moon light, reflecting the stars above them. As much as she hated to admit it, the words Lucius had said made her worry about her family. Luckily her brother Josh was at Hogwarts too. Josh was in his 6th year. He was also a Gryffindor . " I'll owl them tomorrow," she said to her self, "first thing." Suddenly she was awaken from her own world. It was Remus. He took her ginger hair and put it behind her ear, to see her face. "Anything you would like to share with me?" he whispered gently to her, his hazel eyes met hers, "Looks like your head is full of worries." "Is it that obvious?" she turned her head away from his," I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about. " [I] Who was she fooling? [/I] She knew he wouldn't believe her. She had to admit, she was far away in her own thoughts and worries before he had brought her back to reality. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he whispered gentle, his eyes full of concern, "You know you can tell me everything." She sighed, there was no way he'd let her away without telling him. Turning her head back, she returned his gaze," I was just thinking about my family ,remmy. They are muggles and I don't want them to die." She fought back the tears and gathered her thoughts about something else, not wanting to show how 'weak' she was at the moment. 'I wonder where Nightwing is.maybe she's at Hogwarts already.'  
(Nightwing was her cat. She was black as the night with a matching pair of light-brown eyes. Nightwing had been her birthday present from her parents last summer)  
Remus saw the sad expression on her face and knew it had to be something with the words that scum Malfoy had said. Only that could make her this thoughtful. Luckily, or was it lucky? Lucius Malfoy would be leaving the school soon, in fact this was his last year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to get rid of him, but what would happen if Malfoy found You-Know-Who? He would join him, no doubt about that. And the world would be an even worse place to live on for muggles. a sarcastic voice inside his head said. This was ridiculous, he had only said it to scare them. He shooed away all the thoughts that was swirling around in his head, and turned to James.  
James was in a hot discussion with Sirius about quidditch, and they got louder and louder. "No, he's not!" James almost shouted to Sirius. "He is!" Sirius shouted back. "He's not, and you know it!" It sounded like they were standing on each side of the pitch. "He's staying!" "No, he's not!" And on and on.. "Boys." Lily sighed looking at them, "Can you believe them? Arguing over that guy, Ludo Bagman. James means he's changing team. And , well, as you see Sirius is not of the same opinion." She shook her head. "Is he changing team?" Remus asked them curiously ,"You can't be serious!" "He's not, don't believe him." Sirius told him, "What would he do that for?" It was obvious he didn't believe his friend at all. "It's true! I read it! Besides, my dad told me!" "Oh, great.." Catty said rolling her eyes ,"Thanks for the help Remus." "Do something...!" Lily begged ,"I don't care how, I'm not interested in that stupid guy anyway.they can discuss it tonight in their dormitory." "That way we'll never get any sleep." Catty said ,"OK, guys..why don't you discuss this later? Perhaps in 'History of Magic'?.besides.we're almost there." They paused their little conversation, and noticed the looks they were getting. "What?" Remus asked. "Nothing." Nat said quickly.  
The carriages stopped in front of the school, and all the students got out. They walked towards the great oak doors. A strict-looking witch in her thirties was standing in front of them. Her hair was brown and put up in a bun right bellow her pointy hat. "Come on now," she said to the students," Follow me, hurry up." She waved her to tell them to follow her inside the well-known castle. "Looks like she's in a hurry," Lily said following the stream. "No wonder," Nat said, while being pushed forwards by the crowd," She's gotta go fetch the first years too."  
They walked through the huge doors to The Great hall, and even though they were very used to it, they had to look up at the bewitched ceiling. It was dark and cloudy, the rain poured down, but it stopped just before it hit the students heads. They went to the Gryffindor table together with the other Gryff's, and sat down waiting for the first years to arrive after their trip over the lake with Hagrid.  
Lily sat down and looked at the other Gryffindors. Bertha Jorkins was sitting at the end talking with Molly Weasley, a red-haired, shy, but nice girl in 5th. Bertha on the other hand was an idiot, not like any other girl she had ever met, Bertha just didn't seem to have a brain.  
  
Over to the right, Arthur Weasley , Arabella Figg , Josh and some other 6th years were talking loudly about their vacation.  
Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and they could see some of the nervous first years. Everyone stopped talking and there were complete silence. Professor McGonagall told them to follow her and then marched in. The first years walked slowly after her, staring at the magical lights which were standing in the air without any support glowing over the tables. They stopped in front of the teacher stable. The filthy sorting hat opened its 'mouth' and, to the first years' surprise, began to sing. It was a long song about the four greatest witches and wizards in history; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. When the song finished Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and told the students to go up and sit on the three-legged stool in front of them when she called their name. She took up the parchment and read the name out loud, -" Avenson, Gregory !" A chubby boy with blonde hair walked up to the stool and sat down. The professor put the hat on his head. As usual the hat was too big and slid down over the students eyes. After a moment with silence it opened it's 'mouth' and shouted out -"RAVENCLAW!" Gregory took off the hat and walked over to the cheering Ravenclaw table, where he were greeted by his fellow Ravenclaws .He sat down and watched the rest of the new students. The next one was " Bluestone, Mary!" A tall girl with curly brown hair sat down on the stool and waited nervously for The hat's decision. "GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out before being picked up, and placed on an other first years head to chose which house she belonged to.  
James cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors and smiled at the girl as she walked over to them. "Hi!" he said to her as she sat down next to him, "I'm James." "Uhm, hi," she said a bit shyly. "Well, welcome to Gryffindor," "The best house at Hogwarts," he added with a wink. He then turned his attention back to the sorting ceremony.  
- " Fletcher, Mundungus!"  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
" Gäule, Maria!"  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
" Jilting , Kayla!"  
  
" SLYTHERIN!"  
When the sorting-ceremony finished, headmaster Dumbledore stood up. It was time for his yearly speech. He looked proudly at all the students and smiled at them. " I would like to welcome you all, both new and old students, to an other year at Hogwarts! First years please note that The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden for all students at all time. Next I have a message from our caretaker," he said and looked at a young man with filthy clothes, standing at the end of the hall, " Mr. Filch, NO magic in the halls and dungbombs are not welcome..." He paused for a second, and James was sure that the headmaster was looking directly at him, Remus and Sirius when he had said those last words. "Now, all I have left to say is; enjoy!"  
Just as he said that, the plates were filled with all sorts of food, pudding, meatloaf, roast beef, chicken, everything! The drinking goblets was filled with pumpkin juice, and all the students started eating. It was obvious that they were hungry after the journey, for a while no one spoke. They were too busy filling their plates with food. After a while people started to finish. And again the hall was filled with buzzing.  
"I'm so full!" Sirius complained loudly. "No wonder when you're eating that much.." Catty said rolling her eyes. "I was hungry..!" he answered back. "C'mon, lets go to the common room," James said, "I'm tired." "yeah," Remus said following him.  
They all left the table and walked out of the great hall. "Lets see if we still remember the way," James joked, "I think it's this way." Hogwarts was full of endless corridors and, worst of all, moving staircases. It was like a huge maze. Some of the doors weren't even doors at all, they were disguised walls. And with Peeves flying around, it was hard to not get lost.  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lily asked looking around, "I don't remember that guy." She pointed at a big painting with an old guy winking at her. " 'Ello M'lady. Hick " he said performing a clumsy bow. "Good bye.." Lily said without looking at him and rushed past James. "Don't worry, I'm positive this is the right way," James said. With James in the lead they walked up a short staircase, turned left, then left again until they reached the end of the corridor. There was no other way, an old bookshelf with lots of dust-covered books was the only thing there except a few small pictures on the wall. "Here we are," James said satisfied and gave the girls a told-you-I-could- find-it look. "Ehm, James?" Nat said carefully looking at him," As far as I can see, there's no common room here." "Can't you see it Nat?" Catty said," It's right here, there's the fireplace," she said and pointed at an empty corner," and there's the rest of the Gryffindors," she pointed at all the books in the bookshelf, and stuck out her tongue. "Ha ha ha," James said in a really sarcastic tone, "You don't believe me to do?" "James," Lily said gentle, "There's nothing here." "Did you really think James would take the normal way to the common room?" Remus asked them looking a bit surprised," Think again, this is James Potter we're talking about!" 


	4. The revenge

I'm sorry if the last chapter was hard to read, but I guess it was too long. I had lots of space in my word document, but it just disappeared after I put it up here. I tried to fix it.well, after deleting and reloading it about 5 times, I gave up.anyways this chapter is much shorter so I don't think I'll get the same problem this time ;-)  
  
Again thank you so much for reading this.  
  
~* Catty  
  
--------------------------------------------*-----*------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile the girls were taking advantage of the empty dormitory. After all this was a great opportunity for revenge. Lily was looking around while keeping an eye on the wooden-door. Nat and Catty on the other hand was sitting on the floor by James' four-poster, trying to open his trunk.  
  
"Alohomora" Catty whispered pointing her wand at the big trunk. A small beam shot out of her wand and a tiny 'click' was heard.  
  
"It worked!" Catty whispered relieved, she was afraid James had locked it with some kind of a spell.  
  
"Come on." Nat opened the trunk, revealing a stack of clothes and some stuff they probably were going to use in pranks.  
  
The two mischief-makers started searching through his belongings. This year they were going to be prepared (at least until the first trip to Hogsmeade) . James, Sirius and Remus loved to test their pranks on them.  
  
"How much superglue does he need?!" Nat exclaimed holding up six tubes of strong muggle-glue.  
  
"Maybe they are going to try to glue everyone to their seat at lunch." Lily joked.  
  
"Lets hope not." Catty said.  
  
"Are you done?" Nat asked. Seeing Catty nod 'yes', she took out her wand and muttered a simple curse. She smiled and closed the trunk again.  
  
"How do we lock it?" Catty looked at Lily, she was one of the best students in Charms.  
  
"Don't bother, he'll find out anyway." Nat said with a grin on her face.  
"We better go now, before they return," Lily said and walked towards the door. She didn't want to be there when James found out what they had done.  
She opened the door and peeked outside. The boys were standing by the fireplace talking. She looked at James, he was kinda cute with his hair like that. As she stood there watching them, Sirius turned around and looked in her direction. Lily froze. If he had seen her there he would probably tell the others and they would all come. She spun around and walked back through the door.  
  
"Come on! They'll be here soon..!" She said with a bit panic in her voice. She motioned for them to come at once. And again she walked through the door, but this time she didn't stop. Nat and Catty caught up with her. They walked down the staircase talking casually about anything they could come up with, acting like nothing had happened.  
Sirius turned around. He had the feeling someone were watching them. Searching briefly through the orange and red common room, he spotted Lily. She was standing by the stairs watching them. Not wanting to let her know that he had seen her, he turned his back to her again. 'Haven't they left yet? 'He thought.  
  
"Oiy! Sirius! " Remus said waving his hand in front of Sirius' eyes, "Are you there?"  
  
"No, I'm on the moon," he joked.  
  
"I asked you a question." Remus said lowering his hand.  
  
"You did?"  
  
In response James rolled his eyes, "And you're supposed to be a bright student?" Sirius swatted him playfully.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"uhm." James pulled back his sleeve revealing a brown leather watch, "It's 10:25 PM.why? Getting sleepy? "  
  
"A bit.." he said stifling a yawn.  
  
"I wouldn't mind curling up in a nice and warm bed," Remus said with a sheepish-grin on his face.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, lazy.." James teased.  
  
"If I'm lazy, what's Sirius?" Remus retorted and looked at Sirius.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out that one," James said thoughtfully and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Maybe I like sleeping in the mornings.." Sirius said 'hurt', trying to act offended.  
  
"Aww.look James, you hurt his feelings.." Sirius glared at Remus, that was it. He so deserved it.  
  
Remus noticed the glare he was getting. 'Now you've done it Remus,' he thought. Giving Sirius a small smile, he took off.  
  
He knew Sirius was a better runner than him, but if only he got a small head-start, he could manage it. Looking back he saw Sirius catching-up.  
  
He speed up, and ran through a group of excited first years. As he passed a boy with brownish hair standing by the couch, he got an idea. He slowed down for a moment only to grab the boy and push him towards Sirius.  
Sirius managed to slow down right before crashing into the boy.  
  
"Sorry" he said and continued chasing his friend, "Remus! Get back here, you moron,"  
  
Sirius ran up the stairs two-at-a-time. He reached for the door, but it was locked!  
  
He tried turning the door-knob again, hoping it wasn't really locked.  
  
But he just had to realise it, the door was in fact locked.and there was nothing he could do to open it.  
  
He recognised the spell immediately.  
  
"Darn," he whispered to himself, and sat down with his back against the wall.  
  
Remus' locking-spell was hard to defeat.  
  
In fact, Sirius had been trying to find an easy and quick way to break it for several years now, without succeeding.  
  
However Sirius had made himself a promise. He had to find the spells weak spot before his fourth year was over. 'You really have to hurry up, Sirius' he said to himself, 'You're in your third year now...only one year left'  
  
The same day he made that promise, he made an other one too. He still couldn't believe why he had done that.  
  
He couldn't risk failing. It would ruin his reputation.  
  
'..Never.' he swore to himself.  
  
Remus and James would tease him for the rest of their life. Not to mention the Slytherins. 


	5. James' nightmare

~  
  
James walked over to the boy Sirius had collided with.   
  
The boy was standing alone in a corner.   
  
"Hi," James said and smiled at him," I'm sorry about my friends."  
  
The boy looked up and smiled shyly.   
  
"It's ok," he said shuffling his feet.  
  
"What's your name?" James asked curious.  
  
"Um, Peter."  
  
"So , Peter, want to join us?"  
  
Peter stared disbelievingly at James. Was he really asking him to join them?  
  
'Wow' he thought. What a stupid question, of course he wanted to join them!  
  
Peter couldn't believe his luck. One of the most popular boys at the entire school was actually talking to him.  
  
He had to be careful not to make a fool of himself, as he always did.  
  
He nodded 'yes' to James.  
  
"I haven't seen you that much around," James said as they walked over to the dormitory.  
  
"I transferred from another school last year," Peter explained, "I used to live in Germany."  
  
"Oh, is there a wizard school in Germany?"  
  
"Um, not exactly in Germany Peter," stuttered. He couldn't tell anyone where it was. It was a secret.  
  
James took the hint and didn't ask Peter more questions about his old school.  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Sirius sitting on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Sirius answered glumly and pointed at the lock.  
  
From the inside they heard someone laughing.  
  
"Remus, open the door." James called.  
  
"So Sirius can get in?" Remus replied," No."  
  
"What if Sirius stays here?"  
  
"James," Sirius stared at him.  
  
"Can't you two continue later?" James suggested," Just call a truce for a while."  
  
"Nah, this is more fun," Remus laughed.  
  
"Just for a little while. Come on Remus," James pleaded.  
  
"Ok," Remus agreed.  
  
He took out his wand and made a special swish-and-flick movement.  
  
A 'click' was heard and the door opened up.  
  
"Finally," Sirius muttered.  
  
He gave Remus a glare as he passed him.  
  
He then looked at the boy who was sitting on the edge of James' bed.  
  
It was the same boy he had run into earlier.  
  
There was something familiar with him, but what?  
  
Maybe he had bumped into him in Diagon Alley while he was getting his school supplies?  
  
That was possible. He always met lots of Hogwarts students there.  
  
Settling his mind with that, he gave him a smile and said 'Hi'  
  
James introduced them to Peter, and they started talking about quidditch.  
  
The boys were so busy talking, they didn't notice the time. They only noticed how late it was when Remus yawned and fell backwards on the bed.  
  
James looked at his watch.  
  
Amazed over how fast the hours had passed, he told the others what time it was.  
  
They all decided to go to bed. After all they couldn't risk falling asleep on the first day of school.  
  
They all got up and went to their four-posters.  
  
As Sirius opened his trunk to get his toothbrush, he heard James let out a scream of horror.  
  
He rushed to his side wondering what had happened.  
  
"James what is it?" he asked giving him a puzzled look.  
  
In response James just opened up his trunk again.  
  
"Look."  
  
When Sirius saw what the problem was, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Its NOT funny!"  
  
By this time both Remus and Peter had gotten there, and they too were laughing.  
  
"I'm going to kill the one responsible for this!" James looked at his clothes again, everything was coloured. Even his scarf!  
  
But the worse thing was - it was pink!  
  
He hated that colour.  
  
James searched through his belongings to see if the prankster had done anything else.   
  
"I'm missing a tube of superglue," he counted the tubes again, Five.   
  
Normally James would have tried to find out who had done it, but he already knew.  
  
The only Gryffindors who had been there, alone, were Lily, Catty, Nat, Dave and Richard.  
  
James knew Dave and Richard would never do anything like that to him.  
  
Besides they wouldn't have dared to touch his stuff, especially not Dave.  
  
He was probably too busy with his reading. He always had his nose in a book.  
  
He was a real Bookworm, read everything he came across. Except schoolbooks that is.  
  
There were only three suspects left.  
  
"Ill get them tomorrow," he said to himself.  
  
"Who?" Remus asked.  
  
"Guess three times," James replied. He got his, now pink, pyjamas and went to the bathroom.  
  
They all changed, got ready for bed, said good night to each other and went to sleep.  
  
The last thing that was heard was Sirius' snort. He found James situation very funny. 


	6. The reunion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Chapter 6 *~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun slowly rised, sending its rays in every corner, Remus woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in the bed.

"James," he whispered gently to the bed at the left," I think we have to get up now."

Luckily James wasn't that hard to wake up in the morning.

Yawning the brown-haired boy walked over to Sirius. He tried to whisper, but it didn't seem to work.

He then used his wand to conjure up a glass of water. With a small grin on his face, he turned the glass upside-down right over Sirius' face.

Sirius let out a yell of surprise and jumped up.

"Wow," Remus said amazed and looked at the empty glass in his hand," Why haven't I thought of that before?"

Sirius sat down on the bed and started to wipe the water of his face.

"What did you do that for?" he spat, glaring at Remus.

"Well, I had to wake you up somehow," Remus answered innocently.

"How about doing the 'normal' stuff?" Sirius said and buried himself under the duvet. 

Closing his eyes he tried to shut out James and Remus' voices. 

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, someone pulled the duvet away.

Sirius moaned, but instead of trying to get it back he simply placed his head under the pillow.

~

"Where are they?" Lily asked impatiently. She tucked her long hair behind her ears, and sat down in the nearest chair.

"They're later than usual," Nat said as sat down in the same chair as Lily.

"Don't worry, they won't miss breakfast." Catty laughed as she sat down on the stone floor.

"Why are you always sitting on the floor?" Nat asked looking at her friend.

"Why not?" Catty answered like it was perfectly normal to sit on the floor in a room full of furniture.

In response Nat just rolled her eyes.

"Catty," Lily said, "Weren't you supposed to meet Kate now?" 

"Bloody hell! I forgot!" Catty jumped up from the floor, "I'll meet you in The Great hall!" 

Catty ran out of the common room, heading for the stairs. 

'How could I forget?' she thought angrily to herself.

She spotted Kate standing by the portrait of a black knight.

"Finally," Kate muttered as Catty arrived, "Your memory just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?" 

"Sorry," Catty panted, trying to get her breath back.

"It's okay," Kate said and smiled, "So, is it true?"

"What?" Catty gave her a puzzled look.

"About you and Sirius!" Kate exclaimed, "Are the rumors true? Are you finally going out with him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'going out'," Catty said, "We're more like very good friends…And what do you mean 'finally'?!"

"Sure," Kate replied simply.

"Oh, stuff it!" Catty laughed, "Come on."

And with that the two girls headed for the Hall, exchanging stories and rumors. 

~

Back in the common room Sirius had finally gotten out of his bed.

He ran his hand through his hair once, and then walked down to the others.

"Where's Cat?" he asked looking around.

"She went to meet Kate," Lily said.

"Is she still hanging out with that Slytherin?" Sirius asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn't asked.


End file.
